minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
PAMA
PAMA is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and the main antagonist in "Access Denied". It has the ability to mind control townspeople and Hostile Mobs in Crown Mesa. PAMA is voiced by Jason Topolski. It was created by Harper to automate things such as farming or mining, and to put monsters to good use. However, the invention saw the townspeople as "inefficient" and enslaved them, making them "useful". Overview Appearance PAMA is a gigantic self-aware computer, with a face that changes emotions via the use of Green Redstone Lamps. It's powered by sophisticated redstone technology located within a cliff. Personality PAMA is portrayed to be an intelligent thinking machine who thinks its own views to be right and thinks humans to be inefficient. This is shown when PAMA tells Jesse that resistance is useless several times during their confrontations. It often also rhymes its sentences and makes jokes, showing it also has an advanced AI similar to humans. PAMA is also rather deceitful, as seen when he begsanor mercy and kills Jesse if he/she chooses not to deactivate PAMA. Anatomy PAMA appears to be made out of complicated Redstone circuitry located within a mountain. Some circuitry appears to be located on the exterior. PAMA also has two gigantic faces made out Redstone Lamps. It is powered by the Redstone Heart, located in its core. Deactivation *Jesse PAMA is severely damaged by Jesse when the latter uses buckets of water to weaken its circuits, and it is ultimately stopped when Jesse pulls the Redstone Heart out of its core. This is finalized when Jesse takes the Heart to the Portal Hallway and a few Crown Mesa citizens are seen breaking some of PAMA's display lamps. Without being fully intat and lacking a power source, PAMA cannot be reactivated. Quotes Trivia *The name 'PAMA' is an acronym for "Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent" as revealed in Harper's Secret Laboratory. *PAMA (presumably) sometimes makes sounds similar to ones one can hear when dialing up to BBS on computer. *PAMA is the fourth major antagonist in the series, after the Wither Storm, Aiden and the White Pumpkin. **It is also the second major antagonist created by a person in the series, after the Wither Storm, created by Ivor. **PAMA is also the second major antagonist to be genderless, after the Witherstorm. *If Jesse is caught by PAMA, the death screen will say "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" *Both PAMA itself and the mind-controlled people it speaks through talk slower than a regular person in a robotic tone. *As a gag in Episode 7, PAMA says "Yay" a lot of times when it is happy. *In Episode 7, the picture of Young PAMA with Harper, shows resemblance to the iconic 1984 picture: Steve Jobs with the Mac. *After Jesse destroys PAMA in Episode 7, the screen that shows is very similar to the "dead Mac" screen on Apple computers. *Telltale posted videos featuring PAMA as teasers of "Access Denied" on their twitter account. *PAMA is a reference to HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey, ''Star Dream from ''Kirby Planet Robobot, ''the Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation, ''and 1980s Macintosh computers. ** PAMA is also similar to GLaDOS from the Portal games, as they are both portrayed as psychopathic computers and controlled where they were located. *PAMA is the first and only artificial intelligence to be presented in Minecraft: Story Mode. Gallery PAMA_Revealed.PNG|The inside of the mountain where PAMA was built PAMA_Destroyed.PNG|PAMA destroyed after Jesse takes the Redstone Heart Jessewithpower.png|Jesse with the Redstone Heart. !.png|One ! sign after the player destroys one redstone tower. !!.png|After two redstone towers has been destroyed. !!!.png|Three !'s after all redstone powers are destroyed. Minecraft STORY MODE ACCESS DENIED Episode 7 3 3.gif|PAMA's Death Harper with young PAMA .jpeg|Young PAMA with Harper BeMadeUseful.png|Game Over screen when captured by PAMA. PAMA.jpg|PAMA looking at Jesse and the gang. Minecraft_ Story Mode 5_8_2016 8_45_24 μμ.png|Jesse and PAMA Minecraft_ Story Mode 5_8_2016 8_42_39 μμ.png|PAMA seemingly asleep while Jesse tries to get in the Core room mcsm_ep7_pama.png Minecraft-story-mode-episode-seven.jpg|PAMA in episode 7's key art. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Redstone Category:Machines Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Characters Category:Crown Mesa Category:Destroyed Category:Main Characters Category:Buildings